Hard Love
by Mike The SyrJirk
Summary: Love is Hard. Carly found this out soon after hiding her feelings for Sam. Finally becoming frustrated she's ready to try and take their best friendship to girl friendship but with a worldwide audience and disapproving father Carly will find out that hiding her feelings might have been easier. But hey, no one said love was easy.


**I don't like doing these before my stories but just a warning, this is my first time writing an iCarly fic and a lemon fic like this so do not expect greatness in these first few chapters. But if you stick around for the ride I promise to improve and hopefully give you some M rated content worth fapping for. With that in mind, on with the story.**

* * *

There was not a lot of people who were brave enough to ask out the picture perfect Carly Shay. Many just had a tough time even speaking to her, nearly flawless and with a swan song voice and red carpet smile it was a wonder how Freddie Benson had the gall to "flirt," (Is it flirting if she does not do it back?), With the beauty on a daily basis. She could easily thrive among the ranks of models and even surpass them, and they would be powerless as she rose over them to sit on her perch as a goddess over all women. In laymen's terms, Carly Shay was the shit.

However she did not soar over others or mute Freddie's praises. Instead she remained contentedly within her meager position on the social chain, laughing happily as she random dance'd on the computer screens of millions worldwide and suffered through lectures under the light sucking stare of her teachers. She remained right next to the adoring Freddie and allowed the inferior models fly pass and waved at them like they were fools, which to be fair most of them were at least as far as Carly was involved.

Why? Well because while Carly sat contentedly underneath them she sat on the lap of the one person who topped even Carly on the pyramid of beauty. This gorgeous vixen was none other than Sam Puckett. Whose blonde curls outshone Carly's raven streaks and her sky blue eyes pierced deeper than Shay's speckled brown.

She was Carly's best friend in the entire universe and it frustrated Carly to no end because while she enjoyed the pleasures of friendship the benefits of girl friendship were locked behind a door Carly dared not open. Mostly because that door was covered with warning signs and razor wire and a bomb labelled "Sam's Personality" that would blow up in the face of each and every person who tried to open it who could not handle Sam the way Carly could.

Basically there was a giant possibility of course that making such a move would completely destroy their friendship, you know the USUAL issue facing a best friend who wants to be more than friends. However that was not the primary reason for Carly's hesitation on the matter, the real hesitation was her family.

With a major right wing father she was horribly petrified to even hint at her interest in women without vivid and horrifying visions of her father literally dying from the news and Carly crying and Spencer blaming her and everything just becoming awful and all because she fell in love with another girl. It was a pretty stressful situation.

Carly realized she was probably throwing things way out of proportion but among all the amazingly lucky and unfortunate things to occur in her life this seemed as possible as anything else.

So she kept her distance as best she could. Which was as scathingly hard as you might imagine. Sleepovers tormented her as much as indulged her. Changing next to Sam, trying not to stare but continuously glancing at her and then jerking her head away from her chest when she took off her bra or changed shirts or jumped or stood in front of her, it looked like she had a twitch sometimes really and it was beginning to hurt her neck a little.

Well at this point Carly realized she was thinking almost a little too much and nearly passed out because she was holding her breath. When she inhaled again the dizzy anxiety released and her thoughts cleared, it was fine. She could take this slow and hopefully it would all go well.

She sat on her new bed across from the TV and hugged the teddy bear Sam had won her at their trip to the fun fair that had come to town. Besides the teddy bear protecting her chest there was nothing. Her pajama shirt and self built bra from build-a-bra were thrown carelessly on the side of the bed and she remained shirtless with only a pair of leggings protecting her most sacred area. She felt steaming and ready to sweat rivers as her nervousness began building again.

"What am I doing? This is crazy!" She thought, "She's going to come in here and nothing will go right and I'm going to look weird and if I don't do this I'll be alone and sad forever!" Her thoughts ran away, constantly criss crossing and contradicting and she almost put her clothes back on twice but off they remained and her small, pert chest remained obstructed by the pink bear.

It started off as a normal slumber party. Just her and Sam together, watching scary movies and doing all sorts of fun things, laughing and Carly almost pounced on her twice and took an extra long shower as they got ready for bed to release some womanly tension and all of a sudden here comes Sam in her cute little PJ's with a truth or dare app.

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked and Carly looked absolutely petrified but Sam ignored it with her playfully scandalous smile.

"Umm truth? No dare! No truth, your dares scare me." Carly said timidly, "Gosh Sam this isn't fair you're going to make me say something embarrassing!"

Sam just continued smiling with her smooth lips that just looked so kissable, "There isn't anything embarrassing about you I don't already know Shay, unless you are hiding something from me, which is completely against the laws of best friendship!" She mused, shaking a nearly meatless chicken wing at Carly as she talked.

Carly just gulped in response, and waited for the app to generate a truth for her to tell Sam.

"Aha! This should be good Shay, who is your crush?" She smirked.

Before she could answer Carly was saved by the bell, or the microwave alarm to be exact.

"Oh my god I forgot about the popcorn I put in downstairs!" Sam yelled leaping off the bed and running for the kitchen.

"Hey be careful if you run into Spencer's lego statue again you'll have bloody feet and bloody popcorn!" Carly called after her.

"Don't worry about it!" Sam yelled back as she ran out and nearly knocked over a table with an expensive looking vase on it, one of Carly's few expensive items in the apartment. She sheepishly looked back at Carly and smirked once more, making Carly's pouting face unable to not smile as her heart melted, and Sam rushed off to save her popcorn.

Leaving Carly in her current, shirtless, dilemma.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the sweet smell of butter, and a string of curse words.

"Goddammit! Stupid fucking legos! You know it wasn't even my fault this ti-" Sam stopped as she rounded the corner and saw Carly sitting on the bed with the teddy bear clenched to her chest, and her shirt and more importantly her bra on the floor.

"Umm Shay what's up?" Sam asked nervously, suddenly the blonde looked almost as anxious as Carly which emboldened Carly to continue her advance with more courage.

"You wanted to know who my crush was?" She asked timidly, looking down with her perfect curtain of hair covering half her face. She peeked up like a little child who was doing something bad, "Didn't you?"

Sam nodded dumbly, her mouth thoroughly agape and feeling hot all of a sudden.

Carly wagged a finger, prompting Sam to come to the bed. The bowl of popcorn fell and Sam drifted over to Carly, or at least it felt like she was drifting because she could not feel her legs anymore she could only feel a heat in between them.

Carly licked her lips and her head inched toward Sam's. Her lips came achingly close to Sam's but went right passed them to her ear where she whispered, "My crush has a dripping wet pussy that I would love to eat out right now."

That was it. Sam grabbed the pink bear and threw it off, revealing Carly's adorably small breasts and pert nipples which Sam could not wait to lick, kiss, and completely ravish.

Sam began pulling off her own clothes, her grey shirt came off first closely followed by a striking red bra which released her gorgeous C-cups and allowed them to bounce freely. She engaged Carly in vicious lip lock which could only be the result of years of restricted passion and lust.

Carly felt amazing as Sam's hand cupped her breast, pinched her nipple, wandered all over, and finally she felt it go _there. _All of a sudden she was done, release came over her like a waterfall gushing over a cliff and she climaxed. The blissfulness was soon overcome by confusion which was overcome by wetness which was overcome by Sam's voice.

At first a seductive moan, but quickly descending into an annoyed tone and Carly realized she was being shaken awake and all of a sudden everything disappeared as she awoke in reality in her bed and Sam shook her awake. They were both fully clothed in PJ's instead of nude and ragged from a night of love making.

"Carly? Caaaarly? Wake up pleeeease." Sam prodded her.

Carly opened her eyes, "Wha?" She asked

"What do you mean wha? You were calling my name like a bunch." Sam said.

Carly turned crimson as the memories of the dream returned to her, one vivid image after another, "Umm was I? That's weird, I'm sorry. Hahaha, want breakfast? I can make you ham! I'll make you ham! You know what bacon too! Yeah. Haha!" She said in the most rushed and anxious voice Sam had ever heard from her best friend.

"Umm that sounds great but…are you okay? Are you sick? You feel really, really hot." Sam noted, somewhat confused.

"Me? I'm fine! Totally fine! Totally fine and normal! Haha, let's go make breakfast!" Before Carly got up she felt one more side effect of the dream and knew she had to change her undergarments before she did anything…and probably her sheets too.

"Umm you know what Sam, why don't you go and get the bacon ready and I'll start making it in a sec okay?"

Sam paused for a moment, but shrugged and hopped out of bed. Her blonde curls ragged but still very pretty as they almost immediately fell into place after some fixing from Sam, "Don't be too long Carls. Mama needs her meats."

With that the blonde left the room.

Carly almost shouted out loud but contained her frustration in her head. Loving her best friend was starting to drive her crazy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Like I said this is my first time writing a story like this so hopefully you enjoyed it and hopefully you will continue to enjoy it as I make more and more chapters! Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it, what you would like to see, and any criticism! Also I did not edit this at all. I just wrote it and put it out. The only editing I did is this bold text you are currently reading so if there are grammar mistakes in there its because I didn't check. Sorry if it drives you crazy but I hope you liked it anyways and again thank you for reading!**


End file.
